


Memory

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Good memories, bad memories...
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, February 5/Memory

The Professor paused, watching. There was no need for him to project himself while doing system checks, but there was a young, robust George Glenn doing the boring work. 

"You know, I spent years doing all of this on my own," he said, turning his hologram carefully to avoid clipping. He was still working, of course. "Lot of good memories from that trip." 

"I'd hope so." The Professor was admittedly curious. George rarely spoke about Jupiter. 

"Bad ones, too," he continued with a grin. "Lost a whole week's observations to corruption." 

The Professor sighed. 

Mostly because it was almost funny.


End file.
